PP - January, 1945
This page chronicles posts #13641-13760 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 1945. *PP - December, 1944 *PP - February, 1945 Earth Plots First Week With his first day on the job, MICHAEL RICHARDSON is nervous to meet his partner but finds that ANTHONY FABBRO seems like a pretty nice and great guy to work with, the two becoming friends pretty quickly. On their first day, MICHAEL and ANTHONY run into a local woman named PETA CLEARWATER who is being harassed by some men. They stop it but he car breaks down, prompting Tony to offer her a ride home. Second Week Thinking about the new woman he met, ANTHONY FABBRO discusses his crush with partner MICHAEL RICHARDSON. They make plans to meet up later and chat about the native who caught his eye. Arriving to PETA CLEARWATER’s place, ANTHONY is there to help her get her truck back, pick up from chicken feed and then chop some wood for her. He spends too much time outside, however and gets sick, prompting her to make him some soup. Taking the girls out for dinner, MICHAEL is shocked with MALKA HIRSCH goes itno the garbage to horde some food. He and GRETEL RICHARDSON are sympathetic however and go to the grocery store where they run into PETA after her time at Tony’s. Michael encourages the women to all be friends. Worried about ANTHONY when he doesn’t show up for work, MICHAEL seeks him out only to find he is sick. Knowing about spleen issues from the future, he encourages the man to come over to his house. ANTHONY does and while there has a chat with GRETEL about Germans and finding the good side to everything. PETA is invited to the Richardson’s but GRETEL and MALKA are disappointed when the woman doesn’t have a nice dress and is more interested in the TV. Third Week At the Richardson house, PETA CLEARWATER and ANTHONY FABBRO run into each other. He speaks with her briefly before asking her to go to a movie with him. She agrees and picks National Velvet. MICHAEL RICHARSON tries to speak with GRETEL RICHARDSON about the flaws and racism in America to make sure she better understands Peta. It doesn’t work and she prefers to be ignorant to the problems. In the theatre, ANTHONY attempts to kiss PETA which gets her upset and she finally explains to him her experiences with police and sexuality when she was younger. MICHAEL, in an attempt to get GRETEL to open her eyes, cuts himself and then heals with with a dermal regenerator he brought back with him. She is flabbergasted but only truly agrees when he tells her something from her book. Gretel faints and MALKA HIRSCH comes up to look after her. Introducing WILLIAM COCHRANE to the mix as a vacuum salesmen, he goes to the Richardson house and meets with MALKA to try and sell the family some product. They hit it off, however, and by the time GRETEL gets there, William or ‘Billy’ has offered to be a tutor – should they buy a vacuum. GRETAL considers this and then asks MICHAEL about it. MALKA is very excited and neither know this has to happen as Billy is related to Zephrem Cochrane. The next day, GRETEL and MALKA are happy to tell BILLY that he can be their tutor for 10 cents an hour and he can quit his sales job. Later, BILLY returns and makes a schedule with MALKA, as well as asking her out to the movies with him – which she agrees. Before the date, MALKA discovers that she has started her period and talks to MICHAEL about what she should do. He explains pads and tampons but is overly squeamish. On the date, MALKA is happy to be around BILLY and instead of the movie they make out in a romantic setting. Having a first official date, PETA goes to ANTHONY’s place in the dress that was bought for her by the Richardson’s. They have dinner and that leads to more intimate things when they have sex for the first time and Peta learns what it is to climax. The next day, PETA goes home but then comes back again to see ANTHONY and explains to him that her grandfather beat her because of what they did. He is enraged and demands she stays at his place until things are sorted. Fourth Week When WILLIAM COCHRANE goes home we see that his father CHARLES COCHRANE is an alcoholic that borders on abusive. When he finds out Billy is dating a Jew, he takes this as a sign from God that his son is supposed to convert her. ANTHONY FABBRO is furious with Peta’s family when he finds out what happened to her. He goes to MICHAEL RICHARDSON and speaks about what to do and Michael encourages him to do it legally. PETA CLEARWATER is invited to the Richardson’s and spends some time with GRETEL RICHARDSON but didn’t bring her dress. Gretel is upset but continues to be polite. Soon enough she offers Peta some food and Peta offers to clean the floors, only to have MICHAEL come in when she was doing it and cause an argument. MICHAEL comes back and has a conversation with GRETEL about racism and how she needs to be more tolerant. She gets upset and reminds him he isn’t in the future anymore. ANTHONY goes to a rummage sale to get a dress for Peta. He runs into a woman named Maggie and manages to buy a dress and some shoes. WILLIAM steps up his plan and inquires with MALKA HIRSCH about going to church with him. She agrees to go a couple times if he goes to her Bat Mitzvah. Coming back to the apartment, ANTHONY explains to PETA that he wants a life with her and devises a way for them to move in together and still enable her to look after her grandparents. Over at MALKA’S, WILLIAM and her get a little alone time and start to make out in her bed when GRETEL and MICHAEL go out dancing but come back early. Michael is okay with it, knowing the future but Gretel is shocked. The next day, WILLIAM and MALKA are in the general store when they see PETA and MICHAEL come in. They start making some racist comments only to have Michael confront them and get upset. GRETEL hears about it and asks MICHAEL to no longer be friends with Peta in public, which causes him to leave the house. Flashback Second Week June, 1935 On her way back from school, PETA is pulled over by two police officers and is taken into the car with them and then to a shack before she is sexually molested. Fourth Week Back in the past, MICHAEL arranges to buy a house in Great Falls, Montana and then flies over to Brussels. From there he finds GRETEL HIRSCH and surprises her with the fact he is back to stay, they’re going to America and they are going to marry. Arriving to America, MICHAEL and GRETEL RICHARDSON get married before he shows them their new house. MALKA HIRSCH is more interested in the TV while the other two consummate their marriage (January 05, 1945). #01 January, 1945 1945 #01 1945 #01